A Hitch in His Plans
by PiCinc
Summary: So basically Hermione shows Ron a movie and he gets it into his head to take the advice given in said movie to win over Luna. Needless to say since it is a movie he’s taking advice from things will go wrong, humor and love all around. Nice Valentine.


Authors Note…So we decided over much deliberation and such that this should be our first story…enjoy it! Or else…mwahahahahaha!!! We will be alternating chapters so I, Anna will have written this. I am by no means sensitive to creativity so judge it, but don't be trolls. So REVIEW!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Want to watch a movie Ron?" Hermione was tired of watching Ron sit around his living room looking every so often in the general direction of Luna who was wandering around the kitchen and ten coming and gong from the living room. It had been three days since Luna had wandered up the hill to the Weaslys' home and gave a vague explanation that her father had sent her to spend the res of Christmas holidays with the Weasleys.

"Ron?" Hermione reached out and shook his shoulder, "Huh? What did you say Hermione?" She shook her head and looked over to Harry who sat reading a book about quidditch of all things, it wasn't like he dint know how to play already. She rolled her eyes at his disinterested shrug and turned back to Ron who was straining his neck to keep Luna in sight. "I said: Do you want to watch a movie?" She was bored, Luna was to flighty for her to stand for long periods of time, Ron was to thick to get up and tell her how he felt, and Harry was reading, she wasn't going to interrupt that miracle.

"Oh, uh, yeah...which movie?" Ron liked movies, ever since Hermione had shown him one on the TV and DVD player that she had brought with her during her stay in summer. She shrunk it down and kept it with her so Mr. Weasleywouldn't experiment with it. "My parents sent me a new one; I don't know what it's about." She unshrank the movie and looked at the cover, "It's called Hitch." She went about setting up the TV and player while Ron went on about the movie she had shown him the last time they were bored like this.

"I really liked the last one we saw, about the people who were born with super powers! I wish I had claws like that guy... be able to shut Malfoy up more often..." He went off into a day dream and shook his head "I can't believe there are people out there with powers like that." Harry put down his book and shook his head laughing, "What so funny Harry?" Ron's' ears turned pink at the tips, he couldn't believe he had said that in front of Luna and the rest of his friends.

"Nothing, it just. It'sa movie, none of its real, their not like documentaries or something like that." Ron hadn't quite grasped the fact that movies were not real things that happened to real people, for the longest time he had thought that there was an island out there populated with man eating dinosaurs. "Oh...yeah...right..." But he wasn't listening, he was looking at Luna again who came flouncing back into the living room and sat primly and vacantly in a chair to wait for the movie to start while Hermione curled up next to Harry with the remotes and she pressed play.

Ron could have been less interested if it was Snape picking his boogers and telling Malfoy what a perfect little idiot he was. He was busy looking at Luna who he discovered a moment later was looking right back at him, he had been daydreaming about working up the nerve to tell her how he felt, and he turned red and looked back at the screen of the TV. He wasn't listening just waiting until Luna stopped looking at him, and then he heard it.

"Basic principals, no matter who, no matter what, no mater when, any man has a chance to sweep any woman off her feet." That sentence made Ron pay very close attention and look quickly back at Luna who was braiding tiny strands of her hair and humming a strange song to herself. He turned back to the TV and started taking mental notes, something he never thought he would do.


End file.
